


DC Rain II - Double or Nothing (9/9)

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-01
Updated: 2002-02-01
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:23:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	DC Rain II - Double or Nothing (9/9)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

D.C Rain II - Double or Nothing (9/9)

## D.C Rain II - Double or Nothing (9/9)

by Aries

Title: D.C Rain II - Double or Nothing (9/9)  
Author: Aries  
Feedback to:   
Author's Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Unclassified  
Pairing (Primary): Mulder/Krycek  
Pairing(s) (Secondary):   
Crossover Fandom (if any):   
Crossover Info (if any):   
Other Pairing Info:   
Rating: NC-17  
Spoilers:   
Permission to Archive:   
Series or Sequel/Prequel:   
Notes:   
Warnings:   
Disclaimer: 

Summary: 

D.C. Rain II - Double or Nothing  
by Aries  
Part 9 

* * *

Alex's hand slammed down on the shrilling alarm clock, and an immediate frown came to his face. Without having to look, he knew he was alone in the big bed. As his senses came more into focus, he realized that he could hear water running in the bathroom. Groaning softly, he flipped onto his back and tucked his hands behind his head, waiting. 

Well, here it was. Either the first day of the rest of their lives, or the beginning of the end. 

//None of that now. It's all gonna work out fine. Fox promised.// 

The water stopped running, and a few minutes later, Fox walked into the bedroom. Alex smiled as he took in the damp, tousled hair and mostly naked body draped loosely in a thick bath towel. 

"Morning." 

Fox looked up and smiled at the man lying amidst the pile of rumpled pillows. 

"Hey. How long've you been awake?" 

"Not long." 

Fox approached the bed, hoping that the Visine had done its job well enough to keep Alex from realizing how little rest he'd gotten. 

"How'd you sleep?" Alex asked, reaching out to stroke Fox's arm. 

"Fine. You?" 

"A whole lot better than I'd expected to." 

"Good. I thought maybe you'd stay awake worrying." 

"Nope." Alex took Fox's hand, squeezing gently. "You said everything was going to be fine." 

Fox looked down into trusting, adoring eyes, and he brought Alex's hand to his mouth, kissing the warm skin. 

"Yeah, I did. Didn't think you were listening all that closely." 

"I was. I always listen to you." 

//Wish _I_ listened to me...// 

"Gonna get up now?" 

Nodding, Alex pulled his hand from Fox's and pushed the sheet back. 

Fox stepped back and watched as his lover swung his legs over the side of the mattress then boosted himself to his feet. Long fingers briskly combed this way and that through the wild sable hair as Alex attempted to pass by, but Fox reached out, snaking an arm around the younger man's waist and pulled him close. 

Alex chuckled softly as the older man nuzzled his throat. 

"Fox, come on. We don't have any time for..." 

"I know," Fox interrupted. "But you're just irresistible in the morning." 

"In the _morning_?" 

"Okay, all the time," Fox amended his last statement. "But I needed a quick reason, and that was the first one I thought of." 

Shaking his head, Alex brushed his lips along Fox's jaw before breaking from his embrace and moving off toward the bathroom. 

Fox watched the delicious sway of his lover's ass until it disappeared from the room, then he turned and got dressed, wrestling his underwear and jeans on over the erection that had begun to blossom the minute Alex had thrown the sheet back from his naked body. Any other morning, he would have followed that pretty ass back into the bathroom and given it a vigorous workout in the shower, but Alex was right. They had no time this morning. Maybe after they got back... 

Now fully clothed, he wandered into the living room, where he fed the fish then looked around for some thing else to do. But living with a fastidious, eerily efficient man left him nothing to clean, stack, put away... 

//All righty.// 

Fox retreated to the kitchen and pulled the bottle of orange juice from the refrigerator. Locating a tall glass, he filled it almost to the top and began to chug the contents down when Alex entered the room. 

"There you are." The younger man took the glass from his lover and drank down half of the remaining contents then handed the glass back. "Not much time for breakfast. Hope you're not too hungry." 

"No," Fox answered, kissing Alex's cold mouth. "I figured we could stop somewhere after we left Hoover." 

"Okay." Alex looked at his watch and smiled up at the older man. "Guess we should get going soon." 

"Yeah," Fox answered. "Simmons was nice enough to go in early to do this. The least we can do is be on time, I suppose." 

Finishing his juice, Fox placed the glass in the sink and filled it with water as Alex had been repeatedly instructing him to do. The act garnered an approving smile from the other man. 

"And I didn't even have to remind you," Alex said proudly, rubbing his lover's back. 

"I guess there's hope for me, huh?" Fox asked, returning the grin. 

"Yep. Next, we're going to work on getting you to wash them." 

"I don't know," Fox moaned, watching Alex quickly wash the glass and put it in the dish rack. "I think you're asking an awful lot." 

"I promise it won't hurt," Alex chuckled, placing a hand at the base of Fox's spine and guiding him into the living room. "Now let's get out of here and get this over with." 

Several minutes later, the couple was in Fox's car and on their way to FBI headquarters. The ride was a relatively quiet one with each man lost in his own thoughts. But upon arrival they became more animated, chatting and laughing, unconsciously trying to put each other at ease as they moved quickly toward the lab. 

As they entered the large room, Agent Simmons looked up from his preparations and gave them a warm smile. 

"Good morning, gentlemen." 

"Morning, Simmons." Fox reached out to shake the other man's hand. "Hope we haven't kept you waiting too long." 

"Nah. Only been here about ten minutes." 

"I really appreciate you doing this." 

"No problem. I've done it for a few other agents and their partners, myself included." 

The other agent cocked his head curiously. "Oh. I...I didn't know..." 

Simmons shrugged. "Well, you know. It's something I keep private." He looked from Fox to Alex. "For the same reasons you obviously have. Hi. I'm Charlie Simmons." 

Alex took the outstretched hand and gave it a firm shake. 

"Alex Krycek. Thanks." 

"Like I said, no problem. Well, I'm all set here, so we can get this show on the road. Who wants to go first?" 

Immediately, Fox removed his jacket and began rolling up his sleeve. 

"Guess I will." 

Alex watched silently as the tech took his lover's blood, and a hot pain squeezed his chest. He tried for all he was worth to conceal what he was feeling, but Fox recognized the regret that clouded his eyes, and the older man reached out with his free hand and tenderly stroked his cheek. 

"Hey." 

Alex focused on the beautiful mixture of green and gold in front of him. Fox mouthed the words I love you, and he inhaled deeply, letting the sentiment seep in and infuse him with the strength he needed to work through the emotion that threatened to overtake him. He squared his shoulders, stood a little taller, and smiled at the older man, nodding. Fox winked at him as Simmons removed the needle, and as the tech completed his first task, Alex moved closer, needing just to feel his lover's warmth. 

"I hate needles," he whispered, still smiling. 

Fox's eyes grew wider for a moment, then he frowned curiously. 

"You said you got tested all the time. And when you were with the Bureau, you had to have had inoculations and whatnot." 

"Yeah. Didn't mean I liked it. But I knew I had to do it, so I did." 

Fox shook his head and leaned in, kissing Alex's slightly pale lips. 

"Want to hold my hand?" 

"And if I'm a good boy, Simmons'll give me a lollipop?' 

"I doubt it, but I'm sure I can come up with something for you." 

Alex laughed at the leering suggestion and rolled up his sleeve. 

"I'm sure you can." 

He took his place in front of Simmons, who had been waiting quietly during their brief conversation and, despite his wish not to appear childish, grasped Fox's hand and held tightly to it. Seconds later it was done, and he allowed the blood to return to Fox's fingers. 

"How'd you ever get through stuff like this before?" Fox laughed, shaking his hand. 

"Wasn't easy, I'll tell you," Alex breathed. "Hope I didn't hurt your hand." 

"Oh no," Fox mumbled, flexing his cramped fingers. "The feeling's starting to come back now, I think." 

"Sorry." 

"S'okay," Fox whispered, giving the younger man a light peck on his lips. "You can crush my bones any time you need to." He turned his attention to the third man. 

"Thanks again, Simmons. When do you think you'll have the results?" 

"Call me on Monday, about mid afternoon. I'll have it for you." Simmons handed a card to Fox, who immediately gave it to Alex for safe keeping. 

"Talk to you on Monday," Fox said, shaking the tech's hand, and then he backed away to let Alex move between them. 

"Thanks," Alex offered softly, taking the other man's proffered hand. 

"Sure. As one who's been in your shoes, I know it's pointless to say but, try to just put this out of your mind and enjoy your weekend." 

"We'll try." 

Alex released the other man's hand and stepped back, now standing shoulder to shoulder with Fox. The older man slipped an arm around his waist and, nodding to the smiling tech, turned and steered him toward the door. 

Once in the hall and on their way back out of the building, they took no notice of the one who had quickly skittered into the shadows to watch them exit the lab. 

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Scully whispered, stepping into the light once the couple had disappeared from her sight. The lab door opened again, and she hastily backed into the corner she'd been hiding in. She watched Agent Simmons lock the door and walk off in the direction of the elevators and, hearing the doors open and close, she against crept out into the light. Waiting a few seconds to make sure that no one would return, she quickly unlocked the door and slipped inside the lab. 

* * *

"Yes....yes, sir...I...I know, sir. I'll make sure of it...well...oh...oh, really? Well, isn't that nice? Yes, I'm sure she was. Yes, sir. I'll...I'll look forward to it. All right...no, I won't forget. Yes. You have a good day, sir." 

Skinner dropped the phone in it's cradle and clasped his hands to his head. 

" _Christ_." 

Looking at his watch, he cursed aloud and bolted out his office door, slamming it behind him. 

* * *

Blue eyes scanned the contents of Simmons' desk carefully, looking for clues as to why Mulder and Krycek might have been there. Finding nothing on the metal surface, Scully began opening drawers. Nothing but old files and reports in the first. In the second... 

"Life savers, yo yo...Martha Stewart's Living? Okay..." 

She shut the drawer carefully and moved on to the next one. Right there on top, she found a folder with the name A. Krycek printed at the upper right hand corner. Beneath that one, another folder with F. Mulder in the same location. 

Red eyebrows drew down into the curious frown as she placed both folders on the desk and flipped them open. 

"Ohhh," she murmured, scanning the contents quickly. "So *that's* why they were sneaking in and out of here so early in the morning." 

Quickly, she shut the folders and replaced them. Glancing around the room as if to insure that no one else was there, she trotted into the next room, praying all the way. 

* * *

Skinner boarded the elevator and sank back against the wall, closing his eyes. 

Holy Christ, whatever made him agree to look at the Director's pictures of his granddaughter's dance recital? Well, what the hell _could_ he say, really? What made the man even think he'd be interested? 

//A.D. Morgan and the Deputy Director were probably falling over themselves, gushing about the kid.// 

Ass kissers. 

//Uh huh, and *you're* not going to go into his office and look through all hundred and eighty-nine pictures and tell him what a little doll his only granddaughter is.// 

Shaking his head, he reached forward and pressed the third button. The elevator began to move, and his thoughts went to the men whom the Director's unexpected call probably stopped him from meeting up with in the lab. 

One last hurdle to get over, and it looked as though they might actually be home free. 

A tiny smile touched Skinner's lips at the thought. He'd never dreamed in a million years that he would take such a big interest in someone else's happiness, let alone Alex Krycek's, but there it was. Past forgotten. Lust held tightly in check. And now he found himself with something he hadn't had in years. Friends. 

Felt good. 

The elevator stopped, and he stepped into the hall, walking in the direction of the lab. There wasn't any detectable sound coming from inside, but how much noise would there be, he supposed. 

Opening the door, he was immediately greeted by a small commotion in the next room. 

"Simmons?" 

No answer. 

He began to move in the direction of the sounds but before he could reach the door, Scully emerged, look terribly startled. 

"What are you doing here?" Skinner asked, looking past the woman at the doorway. 

"I work here," Scully shot back, trying to brazen her way out of potential trouble. 

"You're supposed to be going to Quantico today." 

"I _am_ going, but I forgot some notes," she explained as icily as her trembling voice would allow. 

Skinner again looked past Scully then scanned the room. 

"Is anybody else here?" 

"Who'd be here at this ungodly hour of the morning?" 

Skinner gave no response. 

"But you obviously thought someone would be, or you wouldn't be here," Scully continued. "I heard you call Simmons' name when you came in." 

"Yeah, I...I thought I saw him in the hall earlier this morning, and I came down to ask him a question." 

"Anything I can answer?" 

"No. You should get going or you'll be late." 

Clutching a stack of folders to her chest, Scully nodded and brushed by the A.D., blowing out a silent breath of relief as she exited the room. 

//Shit, that was close. If he hadn't made any noise when he came in...// 

//Forget about 'if'. You made it out of there with your ass in tact. And what very well could be just the thing you've been waiting for.// 

Smiling broadly, Scully hefted her files higher against her chest, and headed for her car. 

* * *

"Where have you been?" 

The package of Ho Ho's fell out of Simmons' mouth, and he had to do some pretty fast juggling to keep all of the coffee from spilling out of the two cups he held. 

"Uh..." He placed the now half full cups down on the nearest table and raced over to the sink to grab a roll of paper towels. "...I w-was down in the cafeteria." He stopped mopping up the spilled coffee and eyed Skinner curiously. "How'd you get in here...uh...sir?" 

"The door was open." 

"Open?" Simmons looked at the door then back at the A.D. "No...no, I...I always lock it behind me." 

"Agent Scully was here." 

"She was? I thought she was supposed to be at..." 

"Quantico. Yes. She said she forgot some notes, and I found her in here. But no one else." 

Reading the other man's meaning, Simmons nodded. "They were here, sir. I'm going to get going on the tests in just a little bit." 

Silently cursing himself _and_ the Director, Skinner nodded. 

"All right, then. How long will it take?" 

"I'll have the results for them on Monday afternoon." 

"That's the soonest you can do it?" 

"Yes, sir." 

"Fine." Skinner turned to leave then stopped and looked back at the other man. "Thank you, Simmons, for coming in so early to do this." 

"No problem, sir. Like I said to them, I understand their desire for privacy." 

Skinner nodded again and left the lab, leaving the tech to heave a long breath and search out a wet mop for his now sticky floor. 

* * *

"I'll have a tall stack of buttermilk pancakes, side of Canadian bacon, two eggs scrambled..." 

Fox watched in amusement as Alex continued with his breakfast order. 

"...Uh...home fries and a large glass of orange juice." 

Shaking her head and grinning, the waitress asked if that was all. 

"Yeah, that'll do it for me." Alex looked to the man seated across from him. "What're you gonna have?" 

Fox ordered a couple of eggs over hard, bacon, wheat toast and orange juice. When the young woman had gone, he rested his cheek in his palm and stared at Alex, chuckling softly. 

"What?" Alex asked. "I said I was hungry." 

"Yeah, you did. I find it hard to believe you're going to eat all that, though." 

The younger man tossed him a smile and a careless shrug and said nothing. 

"You looked about ready to pass out when Simmons stuck that needle in you," Fox observed. "I didn't think you'd be at all hungry after that." 

"First of all, I wasn't ready to pass out," Alex pointed out quickly. "Nowhere near it. And second..." He took in a long breath and let it out. "I feel a lot better now that it's done. Confident." His eyes sparkled a brilliant green. "You know?" 

Fox gave his lover a sweet smile. "Yeah. Yeah, babe, I know. So," he said, changing the subject. "What do you want to do today?" 

Alex gave the older man a curious tilt of his head. "Are you not going in to work at all today?" 

"Nope. Gonna enjoy a long weekend with you." 

"You're too good to me." 

"I'm good to _me_ , too. " Fox's gaze grew smoky. "I love being with you." He reached out and stroked the back of Alex's hand. "You know that." 

"I know." Alex flipped his hand, holding Fox's in a secure grip and bringing it to his mouth. "God, I love you." He drew his tongue lightly over the velvety surface. "And I want you so much." 

"Like...right now?" Fox asked, letting his thumb rasp over Alex's hand. 

"Mmm hmm. Or," Alex continued, watching the waitress approach with their juice, "as soon as I can possibly have you." 

"Here you go, guys. I'll be back soon with your food." 

The waitress set the two glasses down in front of the men then bounced off in the direction of the kitchen. 

"Won't take that long for breakfast," Fox murmured when she had gone, his tone dropping to match Alex's low rumble. "Then I'm all yours." 

A hint of a smile slanted one corner of Alex's mouth. 

" _All_ mine?" 

Staring intently, Fox nodded. 

Sighing heavily, Alex shifted position in his chair to accommodate his ever-growing erection. 

"You may regret having said that." 

"Never," Fox stated simply, not taking his eyes off of the man in front of him. 

A soft growl rolled in Alex's throat, and he shifted again. 

"I'm so hard right now, it hurts." 

"I'm sorry baby," Fox whispered, leveling a smoldering stare on the other man. "When we get home, I'll make you feel better." 

"Damn right you will," Alex murmured as their breakfast now made its way toward them. 

Fox chuckled, watching the server place Alex's food in front of him. 

"That sounded a bit..." He paused, searching for the right word. "Demanding..." 

"Call it anything you like." 

Fox writhed in his seat, his lashes half covering the glittering green and amber of his eyes. 

"I can't begin to tell you how turned on I am right now." 

"Well, it's going to have to keep," Alex said, smiling up at the waitress as she finally reached them. 

"Here we are, fellas," the girl announced as she began to unload the contents of the large tray onto the table. "Hope you're still hungry." 

Alex's eyes left the server and drifted over to Fox. The heat of his stare warmed the older man inside and out. 

"Very hungry." 

With everything now on the table, Alex thanked the server then turned his full attention back to Fox, who was eyeing his lover's breakfast. 

"That's a lot of food." 

"Yeah, I guess it is." 

The older man smirked at him. "Well, dig in." 

Alex returned the grin and began attacking his pancakes. Halfway through, his enthusiasm hadn't diminished, and Fox watched, chuckling softly. 

"You're not going to be able to move after all that." 

"I'll be able to move well enough to take care of _you_ ," Alex promised, setting Fox's simmering desires up to a slow boil. 

"That sounds a bit menacing," Fox mumbled, a challenging gleam appearing in his eyes. 

"Menacing? Me? I'm a pussy cat," Alex drawled, fully expecting the dubious stare his proclamation provoked. 

"You don't believe me," he accused, doing his level best to look hurt. 

"I didn't say that." 

"You didn't have to." 

"I know how sweet you can be," Fox said in an exaggeratedly soothing voice. Then suddenly his tone changed. "And I also know wicked you can be. Today, I'm hoping for wicked." 

The mock pout faded, and Alex favored his lover with a salacious grin. 

"You're in luck." 

Fox squirmed in anticipation, moaning at the thoughts that danced in his head. 

"Finish your breakfast," Alex instructed softly. "Then we'll go home and play." 

Eager to take Alex up on his promise, Fox finished his food without any more conversation. His plate now mostly clean, he sat quietly sipping his juice, waiting until Alex pushed his own dishes away to speak. 

"Ready now?" 

Smiling his answer, Alex summoned the waitress as soon as she was within earshot. He paid the tab, left the girl a generous tip, then took Fox's hand and led the way out of the restaurant. As they walked toward the car, he slid his hand downward, stroking and massaging his lover's rear. 

Fox giggled softly. "People could be watching, you know." 

"And?" 

"You want to offend some old lady's fine sensibilities?" 

"If some old lady sees me squeezing your ass and continues to watch, maybe her sensibilities aren't so fine after all." 

Fox began to laugh then emitted a surprised yelp as Alex swatted his ass soundly. The younger man opened the passenger's side door for him and watched, pleased as he rubbed the injured area before taking his seat. 

Alex shut the door and rounded the front of the car, feeling his lover's heated gaze follow him. He opened his own door and dropped down behind the wheel. 

"That hurt." 

The younger man tossed Fox a self-satisfied grin. 

"It was supposed to." 

"What'd I do?" 

"Nothing." Alex reached over to stroke his lover's thigh as he started the car. "I just couldn't resist. You're not complaining, are you Fox?" 

"No," Fox answered quickly, his answer a soft mumble. 

"Are you sure?" Alex asked as he put the car in gear and pulled onto the street. Once he was able to steer with one hand, the other again went to Fox's thigh, moving in long strokes up and down its length. 

"I'm sure," Fox breathed, gasping softly as Alex's knuckles brushed the considerable bulge in his pants. 

"In fact, you liked it, didn't you?" 

"...Yes." 

"You want more." 

"Yes." 

"Yes, what?" 

"I want more," Fox moaned, arching his hips in search of greater contact. 

"I know you do," Alex purred, pressing harder against the older man's crotch. "Ask me for it." 

Fox whimpered, writhing against the now firm pressure. 

"Ask me, Fox." 

"Please," Fox whispered, unable to keep his eyes open. "Would...would you give me some more?" 

"Yes, baby." Alex gently teased his lover's concealed cock with his knuckles. "I'll give you more. And you'll take it all...won't you?" 

"Yes," Fox answered, panting now and unsure of exactly what Alex meant by 'all', but ready and very willing to find out. 

"God, you're fucking gorgeous," Alex moaned, his eyes flicking from the road to the other man's aroused features. "I'm fighting every urge right now to pull over, drag you into the back seat, and fuck the hell out of you." 

A brief sob escaped past Fox's parted lips, and he brought one hand down over Alex's, silently urging the younger man to squeeze his cock. But Alex resisted, pulling his hand away. 

"No." 

"But..." 

"You're too worked up. You'll ending up coming before we can get home, and that wouldn't be good at all." 

"I won't," Fox promised breathlessly. "Please, Alex. God, please touch me." 

Alex thought for a moment, then a slow smile curved his lips. 

"Have you got your cuffs on you?" 

"My..." Fox expelled a ragged breath. "Y-yeah, I..." 

"Good. Take them out, cuff one wrist then put your hands behind your back." 

Fox obeyed, still more than willing to give Alex anything he asked for. He closed his eyes as he felt the other cuff snap efficiently around his other wrist, and he slumped back against the seat, waiting. 

Carefully, keeping his eyes on the road, Alex worked the fastenings of his lover's jeans loose and slipped his hand inside the long slit of Fox's underwear. The older man bucked, grunting deep in his throat as Alex gently fingered the length of his erection. 

"You're hot," Alex observed, letting his fingertips drift along the velvety surface. 

Swallowing hard against the lump in his throat, Fox merely nodded. 

Alex pulled the rigid organ out of the confines of Fox's underwear, letting the cooler air within the vehicle bathe it. Fox's head tipped to the side, and a soft moan rolled in his throat. 

"Is that better?" Alex asked, sliding two fingers through the slick pearl of fluid that had appeared at the tip of the flushed head. 

"No...n-no." 

"Why not? You asked me to touch you." 

"I know, but..." Fox shook his head, unable to finish his thought, and his wounded pout made Alex's cock throb painfully. The younger man knew that to a certain extent he was being played, but he couldn't help his reaction any more than Fox could help being the fucking sexiest man he'd ever known. 

"We're almost home," he offered with far more serenity in his tone than he actually felt. Wedged firmly within the confines of his jeans, his cock begged for release from its denim prison only to be trapped within a tighter, silken heat. But he would deny himself the pleasure, knowing that it would be wilder and all the more intense for the wait. One brief glance at Fox promised him that. 

Hands securely cuffed behind his back, Fox arched into the teasing touch, unable to stop the needy whimpers that continually escaped his compressed lips. Had his eyes been open, he would have seen the fire that raged in his lover's nearly black eyes, and he would have known the full extent of his desire. 

And he could have had him. 

Minutes later Alex pulled into the parking garage of their building, and he cut the motor then leaned over to nuzzle the curve of Fox's neck. 

"We're home, baby," he whispered, nipping at the warm flesh and tucking the older man's cock back into his jeans. 

Fox issued a low moan, and his head tipped to one side as he blinked sluggishly. Alex's warm presence disappeared, and he vaguely heard the car door open and close. Before he could turn his head, his own door was opening, and gentle hands were pulling him to his feet. 

"Alex," he mumbled as the younger man began to lead him toward the elevator. "Cuffs. The cuffs..." 

"What about them?" Alex asked as he guided Fox to the doors and stopped. An amused grin twitched at his mouth as he watched the realization hit Fox that he had no intention of un-cuffing him. Hazel eyes became a bit more alert, and the older man scanned the garage. 

"There's nobody else here," Alex said reassuringly and pressed the button. The doors opened immediately, and Fox's eyes widened as a young woman stepped out, eyeing the pair warily. She noted one man's disheveled appearance and the other's arrogant smirk, but said nothing. She stepped past the pair, almost surprised by the darker one's softly uttered 'good afternoon'. As she turned to respond, she saw the silver flash of handcuffs restraining the other man's hands. 

Alex smiled at the soft gasp and wide-eyed stare, and he gave Fox a gentle shove, herding the cuffed man into the elevator. The moment they were both inside, he grasped the front of Fox's shirt, jerking his lover against him, and laid a hard kiss on him. The woman watched all of this, apprehension turning to outright shock then understanding and amusement as the dark man finally released the other's mouth, and his captive writhed against him, clearly very much into whatever game they were obviously playing. 

"'Bout time we got a little life in this stuffy place," the woman murmured as the door closed, and she walked away, grinning from ear to ear. 

Back in the elevator, Alex hit the button for their floor, and the car started its smooth ascent as Fox pressed against him. He wound an arm around the older man, holding him still while the other lightly stroked the curve of his ass. 

"She noticed, you know." 

"Noticed?" 

Alex laughed softly into Fox's ear, provoking a light shudder. 

"See? I provided you with a little distraction, and you didn't even care about that woman." 

The hand on Fox's rear crept in past the snug waistband of his jeans, and Alex's tongue slithered into his ear, tickling and teasing. 

"How much could you ignore if I unzipped your pants right now and jerked you off?" 

In unconscious response to the question, Fox bucked against Alex's hip. The brief pressure created the most pleasurable tingles throughout his body. He did it again. 

"Fox..." 

Ignoring the soft warning, Fox pushed forward once more, but this time a hard swat across his ass met his attempt. He yelped sharply, stunned for only a moment, then he dropped his head to Alex's shoulder, whimpering frantically. 

Alex raised his hand to his lover's head, petting the silky, golden-brown strands. 

"I love that you're such a slut." His fingers slid down the side of Fox's face and under his chin, lifting until he could meet his lover's hazy gaze. "And that you're mine." 

Unable to tear his eyes away from Alex's, Fox nodded. Alex leaned forward to kiss him, but before he could feel the younger man's lips touch his, the door opened. Alex smiled softly at him and nodded toward the now visible hall. 

Taking the silent cue, Fox moved slowly out of the elevator and, with Alex at his back, walked toward their apartment. He waited quietly as the younger man unlocked the door, then he entered the living room. He heard the door close and lock, and then Alex was behind him, nuzzling the back of his neck. 

"I'm going to uncuff you now," Alex murmured, licking at the sensitive flesh. "Then I'm going to undress you..." 

Fox was with him so far. 

"We're going to go into the bedroom, and you're going to lie down on the bed." He bit down on the area he'd just been licking, listening to Fox's soft grunt. "And I'm going to watch you play with yourself." 

Oh, yeah. Still right there. 

"But you're not going to come." 

Okay, wait... 

"If you do, I'm going to have to put you over my knee." 

And this was supposed to be punishment, right? 

"And after I've turned your ass a nice, bright shade of red, I'm going to cuff you to the bed and..." 

Oh, God. God, yeah. And... 

Alex's voice hummed in Fox's ear, making him shudder. 

"...not touch you for the rest of the night." 

Oh, y...no. _No_. 

Fox turned and curved his arms around Alex's neck, nuzzling the younger man's jaw. 

"You'd let me suffer all night?," he moaned, sliding the fingers of one hand through Alex's hair. He watched the other man's eyes flutter and close as he tenderly massaged his scalp. Pressing his fragile advantage, he kissed a slow path along Alex's jaw and downward, working his way toward the base of his throat. As his free hand moved to the buttons of Alex's shirt, it was swiftly snatched away. His surprised gaze met the other's, and before he could speak, Alex reached up and grasped his other wrist. 

"What are you doing?" 

The softly uttered question stole Fox's breath, and for a moment he didn't move a fraction. Not even his eyelashes fluttered as he stood frozen in the intensity of his lover's feral gaze. 

Not actually expecting an answer, Alex tightened his hold on Fox's wrists and jerked the other man forward. His breath and the low hum of his voice tickled Fox's lips as he spoke. 

"Get in the bedroom. Now." 

His whole body throbbing with excitement, Fox stumbled backward as Alex released him, and he walked to the bedroom. 

Only a few steps behind, Alex stalked into the room and spun Fox to face him when they reached the edge of the bed. His eyes never leaving Fox's face, he peeled the older man's jacket away, tossing it in the general direction of the chair, then went to work on his shirt. 

Fox stood quietly while his shirt was unbuttoned and pulled from his body, but then Alex brushed his fingertips over both erect nipples, and a tiny gasp escaped him. 

"That good?" Alex whispered. A tiny nod was his only answer, and he pressed Fox's hands to his chest, kissing the space between them. "Go ahead," he urged softly, taking his hands away. Sable lashes drooped, shielding his eyes as he watched Fox's fingers begin to move, fluttering over his own nipples. His hands dropped to the older man's jeans, popping the button then sliding the zipper down, and as Fox continued to play with his nipples, Alex freed his cock from his jeans and underwear. Seconds later, Fox stood completely naked before him, hands wandering aimlessly over his chest and stomach, waiting. 

"Lie down, baby," Alex croaked, and Fox obeyed, assuming a lewd sprawl over the mattress. Glittering, amber-flecked eyes stared up at him, pleading as Fox eased one hand from his chest and let it glide downward, finding and stroking over his cock. Sinfully lush lips parted on a broken moan, and the older man's eyes closed as he curled his fingers around the rigid organ and squeezed gently. 

Alex stood frozen, utterly taken by the image of his lover lying in front of him, masturbating for his pleasure. His eyes followed every movement of Fox's long, elegant fingers as they slowly tightened and relaxed, flowing over the stony length of muscle, again and again. He listened to the increasingly erratic exchange of breath, and the erotic fog he lingered in cleared a bit. 

"Easy," he breathed softly. "Not yet." He reached down and, passing the tip of one finger over the head of the other man's cock, taking away the drop of pearlized moisture, and he brought it to his mouth, his own eyes closing as he savored the taste of his love. 

Fox's eyelashes lifted in time to see Alex pulling his finger out of his mouth, and the younger man opened his eyes at the same moment, looking down at him. 

"You're going to do something for me," Alex stated quietly, reaching down and caressing Fox's cheek. 

Fox nodded, drawing in a stuttering breath. "Tell me." 

"I will." Alex drew his fingers over Fox's mouth, allowing the other man to lick the tips. "In a little while." He backed away and, followed by Fox's curious gaze, he opened his lover's closet door and rummaged in the box at the back. 

Knowing what Alex was looking for, Fox began to squirm, whimpering softly until the younger man returned to him. The sounds he emitted grew louder, and his hips arched upward, straining toward Alex as one by one each item was dropped on the bed. 

Blindfold...ball gag...leather flogger...fur mitt. A few of the items he had bought while in Georgia. Aside from that day that he had come home for lunch and found Alex waiting for him wearing the collar and not a whole lot else, they hadn't actually found the opportunity to play with any of the items he'd purchased. Today it appeared that Alex would take full advantage of their free weekend. 

Forest-green eyes stared down at the older man as Alex rolled up his sleeves. 

"Ready?" 

Fox nodded. "What do you want me to do?" He gasped as Alex picked up the flogger and drew the soft leather straps through his loosely closed fist. 

"I want you to give me something." 

"Anything. What do you want?" 

"Control." 

Fox's hand stopped moving, and his eyes dropped shut as the single word sizzled through him like an electrical shock. 

"Don't stop, baby," Alex instructed softly. "Touch yourself." 

Eyes shifting back and forth between Alex's face and the object cradled in his hands, Fox began again to stroke his cock, lightly teasing the rock-hard flesh. His other hand traveled a bit lower, gently fondling his aching balls. 

"Like this?" he whispered, both words breaking past his lips on a shaky breath. 

Alex nodded. "That's good." He lowered the flogger, letting it dance over Fox's chest and watching as goosebumps followed the trail that the strips took. "Beautiful." 

Fox flinched slightly as with a flick of his wrist, Alex let the straps slap gently over one nipple. 

"So beautiful." 

Again the straps fell, but this time over the other nipple, and Fox grunted softly at the sensation. 

"Did you like that?" Alex asked, swinging the flogger back and forth so that just the tips of the straps brushed over Fox's nipples. 

Writhing beneath the teasing strokes, Fox nodded. His body jerked as the leather came down a bit harder, and he began to beg. 

"Alex," he sobbed, unconsciously squeezing his cock. "Please. It's...I can't..." 

"Shhh." 

Alex slid the flogger over Fox's chest and throat, bringing it up under his chin and lifting. 

"Look at me." 

Fox struggled to open his eyes. Finally succeeding, he met his lover's smoky gaze. 

"I didn't bring out the cock ring." 

Fox read a threat somewhere in that simple statement. 

"Would you like me to?" 

And there it was. 

"No. Please...no." 

Alex studied his lover's pained expression for a moment then gave him a hint of a smile. 

"All right." 

The flogger left its resting place under Fox's chin and drifted downward, teasing over his chest and the taut muscles of his stomach. The soft strips reached his cock, and they lingered there, tickling and caressing, driving Fox into a quiet frenzy. His hands shook with the effort it took for him to force himself to slacken his grip on his cock, fighting the overwhelming urge to jerk himself quickly to a finish. Panting heavily, he slowed his movements almost to a stop and looked up to see his lover's pleased smile. 

"Very good," Alex murmured. "I thought I had you for sure." The leather flicked over his cock, and Fox inhaled sharply, jerking his hips upward. His hands fell to the mattress, beside his head, clenching in the sheets, and he waited, silently begging Alex to do it again. 

Two more flicks, one after the other, and Fox's mouth fell open, allowing a low, guttural sob to escape. 

Alex's hand tightened on the handle, stopping it from shaking at the sight of his lover, his beautiful Fox lying before him, Shuddering at his touch, moaning and whimpering...accepting and offering the gift of incredible pleasure. He trusted Alex in this intimate game to take him to the raw edges of satisfaction and never a breath beyond that which would cause him real harm. That trust shone softly in his beautiful, ever changing eyes, and it melted Alex to the core. 

To have such absolute power...to have such total, unquestioning surrender... 

He brushed the flogger over Fox's inner thighs and watched his muscles twitch. 

To own him in every way... 

Glazed eyes watched Alex's every move as he put the flogger down and picked up the blindfold. Speaking not a word, he leaned in, brushing the tip of his nose over Fox's before imparting a sweet kiss on his warm lips. Darkness followed as he secured the blindfold over the older man's eyes. The ball gag followed, fitted gently into his mouth. 

Fox lay quivering but without protest as Alex's hands left him. Stillness descended on his sensory deprived world, and he strained to hear something. The rustle of Alex's clothing, a breath. But all was silent, and he had to wonder if Alex had somehow left the room without him realizing it. He lay listening, hands up by his head, restrained by instinct alone. An eternity later, softness grazed his lower abdomen, and he twitched at the sudden caress. The sensation faded then re-appeared, now whispering over his chest, teasing each already hard nipple to an impossibly higher level of stiffness. 

Alex brushed the fur mitt over Fox's skin, choosing each new destination randomly. He listened to the erratic intake of breath and watched the deep shudders of his lover's body each time he touched him, and when he was sure that Fox was getting comfortable with the gentle, intermittent caresses, he switched back to the flogger. 

Fox jumped, grunting in surprise as dozens of long, flat fingers struck his hip and outer thigh. His respiration, which had started to regulate with the soothing touch of the mitt, again quickened. Alex hadn't hit him nearly hard enough for it to hurt, but every touch was amplified and turned into a highly erotic sensation. If he lived through this night, Fox vowed that Alex would learn first hand exactly what it was he was feeling now...and then some. 

The next strike landed over his jaw and the side of his neck, his upper thighs, then his chest in rapid succession. The mitt immediately followed, easing the sting of the last, slightly harder blow, and a harsh groan rolled in Fox's chest as every nerve ending in his body pounded. His cock jumped, lifting away from his body, and the shock of Alex's fingers encircling the base and the younger man's tongue grazing the moistened tip sent him into violent convulsions. A long scream gurgled in his throat, and he let go, the first burst of semen hitting the side of Alex's face, and the rest shooting into the air and landing on his belly and chest. 

The scream faded, and Fox went limp, moaning softly as the blazing red he saw behind his closed eyelids went black, and the frenzied state he'd been trapped in turned to one of lethargy. His limbs became wonderfully heavy, and he felt peaceful sleep just within his reach. The only thing missing was Alex's arms around him, warming his cooling flesh, and his lover's soft, husky voice resonating in his ear, telling him he was loved... 

Alex smirked, licking away the bit of semen at the corner of his mouth. He moved quietly away, retreating to the bathroom, where he ran the water in the sink to warm, then held a washcloth under it. He wrung out the cloth, cleaning his face, then rinsed it and returned to the bedroom. 

On the verge of sleep, the feel of moist warmth brought Fox back to consciousness. He realized quickly that Alex was washing him, and he sighed contentedly, nestling into the pillows. Assuming that Alex would next remove the gag and blindfold, he waited. The cloth left his skin, and then there was nothing. 

And more nothing. 

Fox's head rolled on the pillow, searching blindly for the presence he could no longer feel. Brief whimpers sounded into the still air, but he received no answer. Alex had left him, and he didn't understand why. He wanted him here. Wanted the security of his embrace, the steady, reassuring thud of his heart beneath his cheek...he wanted this damned gag and blindfold gone so he could see. Taste... 

"You didn't wait." 

Fox's head jerked in the direction of the gravel and honey voice and listened. 

"I wanted you to wait." 

//I couldn't! Jesus, how _could_ I with you...// 

Alex leaned down, brushing his lips over Fox's ear before whispering into it. 

"Now we'll have to start over." 

//Start...// 

Oh...oh...God, he didn't mean... 

Alex's tongue snaked out, tickling the sensitive inside of Fox's ear, and the older man shivered. 

Yeah, but he did. 

"Are you tired, baby?" Alex asked, tapping into Fox's thoughts. 

Slight nod of the golden brown head. 

"Would you like to just go to sleep?" 

He didn't know how to answer. 

"It's okay," Alex murmured, stroking Fox's hair. "Give me a little while, and I promise that you'll forget all about sleep." 

And less than half an hour later, Fox was squirming and moaning, every bit as desperate as he was earlier for release. He lay panting, chest heaving after Alex had just released from his mouth the nipple he'd been tormenting, and he felt the mattress rise. Short, breathy sobs sounded in his throat; the only protest he could manage, but they died a quick death as he felt Alex return. 

"I _should_ leave you alone for a while as punishment for you coming before I wanted you to," Alex told him softly, "but I've got something else in mind." 

Fox whimpered wildly as he felt his lover's fingers slide around the middle of his cock, holding it in place for the ring he secured at the base. 

"There. Now I'll only have to punish you once." 

Gently, Alex helped Fox to roll over then positioned him on his hands and knees. 

"Don't move, now." Alex brushed a tender kiss over Fox's cheek then his temple. "I love you, " he whispered, then backed away. The next thing Fox felt was the slap of the flogger over his ass. 

Not very hard, but certainly not the fairly gentle teasing of less than an hour ago. His hips jerked on impact, and his cock, encircled snugly by the leather ring, throbbed painfully. Jesus, this was going to be worse than the first time...or better, depending on which way he looked at it... 

Alex took a deep, steadying breath and swung again. His cock pushed against the tight confines of his jeans as the leather slapped against Fox's flesh, pushing a muffled cry past the gag. He struck again, with just a bit more strength and watched a pink glow arise in the pale skin. Fox's sobs increased in volume as each blow increased in strength, and Alex could hear the desperate need in each. 

Dropping the flogger, he approached Fox and laid a hand gently one of the older man's reddened cheeks. It was warm, almost hot to the touch, and he rubbed his hand over the area, listening to Fox's breathless response. His hand slid up the length other man's back, traveling up to his neck and head, his fingers gently ruffling the slightly damp, golden-brown hair. "Down," he said softly, cupping the back of Fox's neck and pushing. 

Obediently, Fox lowered his shoulders to the bed, keeping his ass high in the air. He trembled expectantly, waiting to feel the tip of Alex's slick, sheathed cock pushing against his entrance. What did touch him was the flat of his lover's hand, striking with no small amount of force at one cheek. He jerked upward in surprise, his muffled shriek cutting the air, but Alex's hand speared through his hair and pulled his head down again, holding it down on the pillow. 

"I'm not done with you," Alex growled softly, picking up the mitt and passing it over the mark his hand had left. "Can you take it?" 

Whimpering piteously, Fox slowly nodded. Long seconds passed, and then he began to shiver violently as Alex's lips, soft and gentle wandered over his wounded flesh while the mitt stroked the other cheek. 

"Do you know how much I want right now to be buried up to my aching balls in this ass?" Alex asked, his words vibrating against the sensitized skin. 

Fox pushed back with his hips, begging and sorely tempting Alex to do just that. 

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Alex drew disjointed designs on his lover's skin with the tip of his tongue. "Wouldn't you, Fox? You want me to fuck you so long and so hard you won't be able to sit down for a week?" 

Fox nodded frantically, praying that Alex's willpower would give out, and the younger man would do what he was now suggesting. 

"I will," Alex whispered just before the mitt disappeared, and he landed a stinging blow to Fox's other cheek. 

Fox cried out again but did not lift his head from the pillow. He endured an immediate succession of four more strikes, his excitement grown now way beyond anything he could have imagined. He waited trembling for Alex to continue, desperate for release but utterly mesmerized by this dominant, unbearably erotic side of his lover. 

He'd never dreamed that he would be this submissive for anyone. Never had been...not that he'd had many lovers to be submissive _for_ , but that was beside the point. He'd never found the idea of letting someone blindfold, gag, and spank him a particularly stimulating one, but Jesus Christ, this was fantastic, it was fucking explosive. It was... 

It was Alex. 

Only Alex could put him in such a vulnerable position as this, tormenting him, bringing him exquisite pain and have him wanting to lie down at his feet and beg for more. 

Some time had passed; he wasn't sure how long, but it was enough to make him shiver with anticipation. Finally, he felt the mattress sink a bit with the added weight of his lover, kneeling behind him. He groaned softly as Alex's hands skimmed the inflamed, rounded curves of his rear, and then lips, light as dandelion fluff caressed the small of his back. Uncontrollable tremors wracked his body as the mouth moved lower, wandering the territory his hands had just occupied. 

Alex nuzzled the cleft between his lover's ass cheeks, and his tongue snaked out, teasing and probing deeper, drawing a tortured groan from Fox. The older man held his breath, waiting...imagining the moist, thick presence breaching his entrance...probing his interior...reducing him further to a mass of molten liquid. But it never happened. Alex pulled away, nipping at the back of his upper thigh then turned him onto his back and lay on top of him. 

Fox blinked, attempting to focus as the blindfold was loosened and pulled away from his face. He looked up into passion-darkened eyes, his hands clenching in the sheets to keep them from reaching up to tug at the buttons on his lover's shirt, and he moaned softly, willing Alex to understand. 

"It's all right," Alex responded, stroking the hair away from Fox's face. "No more spankings tonight." 

Fox didn't know whether to be relieved or disappointed, and the emotion must have shown in his eyes because Alex leaned in, nuzzling his cheek and cooing softly to him. 

"You really liked feeling the sting of my hand on your ass?" He removed the gag, and Fox's tongue automatically began to flick over his lips, trying to rid them of their dryness. 

"Tell me," Alex encouraged gently. "I want to hear you say it." 

"Yes," Fox rasped. "I...I've never..." Again his tongue inched out, swiping at his lips. 

"You've never what?" 

"Felt...like this. Like I wanted to..." Slowly, Fox's hands left the sheets and crept over Alex's shoulders, stroking his upper back. "I'd give you anything," he added, sincerity laced arousal edging his tone. 

Alex lowered his head until their lips were just barely touching. "You've already given me _everything_ ," he whispered before taking Fox's mouth in a sweet, heart-stopping kiss. Moments later he pulled away, unwinding Fox's arms from around his neck and got to his knees. Slowly, he undid his shirt, his eyes never leaving his lover's face. Hungry eyes watched his every move as button after button gave, revealing the satiny skin beneath. 

"Alex?" 

Alex's hand slipped in past the open edge of his shirt, teasing one rigid nipple. 

"Yes, Fox?" 

Fox watched that wandering hand, and he drew a corner of his lower lip into his mouth chewing thoughtfully before he responded. 

"Let me...I..." He reached out, letting the fingers of one hand trail down the exposed flesh. "I'd like to undress you...please let me." 

Sable lashes drifted downward then lifted part way. 

"I'd love for you to undress me, baby." 

Fox sat up cautiously, very much aware of the cock ring he still wore. He emitted a heavy breath to try and cope with the increased pounding his movements caused, and he turned his concentration to the treasure before him. 

Alex drew a shuddering breath as Fox's mouth grazed his chest. The older man finished undoing the buttons and pushed the shirt away from his shoulders and down his arms, and Alex jerked the material away from his body, letting it drop on the floor beside the bed. In the milliseconds it had taken him to do that, Fox had stopped mouthing his chest, and now he speared a hand through the golden-brown hair, pulling his lover's head back. 

"Don't stop," he whispered, satisfied only when Fox was again kissing and licking the hot skin. As he moaned and shuddered under his lover's hot caresses, he felt hands tugging insistently at the fastenings on his jeans. Once undone, he let Fox pull the garment away, also dispensing with his underwear and socks. That accomplished, he kneeled naked before his admiring lover, stroking the other man's cheek. 

"Make me feel good, Fox." 

Looking up into passion-clouded eyes, Fox leaned forward, nuzzling Alex's chest and throat before moving to cover one erect nipple with his mouth. His eyes closed, and he listened to Alex's sharp intake of breath as his tongue flicked over the tip, and then he began to suck gently while his fingers brushed over the other constricted peak. Alex's fingers slid through his hair, anchoring in the thick strands, keeping his head in place, and he heard the younger man emit a low moan as he closed his teeth around the stiff peak and pulled. 

"Shhhhit. Oh, Christ," Alex rumbled, his fingers tightening their hold on Fox's hair. "All I can think about right now is pounding the hell out of your ass." 

Fox released the nipple and rubbed his cheek against his lover's chest, shuddering at the raw statement...and wishing that Alex would stop talking about it already and just _do_ it. His body demanded that he ask; beg if he had to. But his heart stubbornly refused, aching to give everything he had and more to the one man in the world it beat for. 

Alex hugged Fox to him, loosening his firm grip on the older man's hair and petting the silken strands. His eyes fluttered closed as Fox's hands began to move, caressing his back, and the older man's mouth once again touched his chest. 

"Incredible," he whispered as Fox's tongue grazed his warm skin. "Jesus, what you do to me..." Slowly, he sank down, coming to rest against the pillows, Fox draped over him. Moaning softly, he let his lover take care of him, and Fox did so blissfully. Alex's taste and texture sizzled on his tongue as he worshipped his love. Deep groans of pleasure resonated in his heart and filled him with a soul-deep desire to please...to again and again show this man, who for so long had not known tenderness or contentment or the sweetness of selfless love, that he was and would always be desperately wanted and needed. 

Alex felt control steadily slipping away with each stroke of Fox's hands, with each lash of his tongue, and he couldn't find the strength or the will to take it back. As large in charge as he'd been just minutes ago, Fox's touch could reduce him to a weak-kneed bundle of raw nerves just that quickly. 

The Alex of old would have despised such effortless surrender; would never have dreamed of putting himself in that position. Power was everything. Not easily acquired and once had, relinquished only through death or at the very least a hell of a good fight. Now he handed it over as willingly as he had given Fox his heart so many months ago. And as right as it had been to offer Fox his eternal love, so this was right. No doubt. No suspicion. No monetary compensation. 

Fox touched Alex everywhere, in every way he could, hungrily, yet with tender reverence; afraid he wouldn't get enough before Alex once again took control. But minute after minute passed, and Alex's breaths grew more erratic, his gaze more cloudy and distant, and Fox's shackled cock ached at the thought that he was now free to do as he wished. 

And he wished to... 

Both hands reached for the cock ring. Fingers tightened on the fastening, preparing to remove the accursed thing. 

Oh, God, he wanted so much to... 

Glazed, gold-flecked eyes came to rest on the man moaning and writhing as Fox had been not so very long ago this evening, and he wondered if he had unconsciously done something to turn the situation into what it now was. He hadn't meant to. He'd wanted... 

He left the cock ring in place and slipped to the mattress beside Alex, snuggling against the younger man and nuzzling his arm 

Jesus, he really did. 

"Fox," Alex groaned, reaching out in an attempt to pull the other man back. 

"Please," Fox whispered breathily in response. "I need you to...I'm yours, Alex. Please?" 

Alex dragged himself out of the sensual fog he'd been immersed in, and he looked down at the man curled into his side. 

Shoulders hunched, head bowed so low as to totally obscure his face from view. 

Alex took a steadying breath, trying to momentarily put aside the screaming in his lower regions, and he slipped a hand under Fox's chin and lifted his head. A pleading green and gold gaze met his eyes. 

Fox offered no more entreaties; in fact he said nothing at all. Alex could read every intended word in his exquisitely tormented eyes. 

Half a breath was all Fox was able to manage before he found himself on his back and Alex sprawled over him. Hands everywhere at once, mouth devouring him, and he simply melted into it, readily submitting to Alex's renewed dominance. Panting heavily between ravenous kisses, he clung to his lover, swept away in a blinding tidal wave of passion that never let up. Alex increased the tension, taking Fox to the outer realms of desperation and beyond, and just as the older man had begun his descent into utter madness, Alex pulled away. Shushing his lover's pained cries for fulfillment, he quickly retrieved a condom and tube of lubrication. Gritting his teeth, he slid the latex over his cock and, as quickly as he could, applied the lube. 

Fox clutched at the sheets, and he choked down many an excited whimper as Alex's hands went to the cock ring and carefully removed it. He gasped loudly, struggling to hold himself together until Alex allowed him his release. 

"C'mere, beautiful," Alex rumbled, pulling Fox under him. "You've been very good," he whispered, nipping at the other man's lower lip. "Thank you. I know how hard it's been. Would you like to put an end to this now?" 

"Yes," Fox breathed then stopped abruptly, looking up into his lover's dark eyes through a sweep of golden-brown lashes. "If you want to." 

Alex gave Fox a sweet smile, stroking the backs of his thighs. 

"I've wanted to finish this ever since we started it." He lifted Fox's legs and moaned softly as the other man wrapped them around his waist. Guiding his sheathed cock between Fox's quivering cheeks, he found his way home. Tense heat enveloped him, and he paused, shuddering uncontrollably. 

Fox sobbed loudly, wrapping his arms around Alex's shoulders. His fingers dug into the muscle, and he buried his face in the side of the younger man's neck, fighting the urge to buck against him. Alex would move when he was ready, and Fox would wait until then...if he didn't die first. 

Trying to get a handle on his respiration, Alex remained frozen, his cock only halfway inside his lover. He could feel Fox's strained attempt at keeping his muscles loose, and he nuzzled the other man's hair in a thankful gesture. A few more torturous moments, and he began to move again, inching forward until he was fully entrenched in silken warmth. 

Nearly delirious in his need for release, Fox gasped Alex's name, raking his fingers over the younger man's back and leaving long red welts in their wake. The small pain took Alex's arousal to a level beyond that which he could tolerate, and a low, feral growl rolled in his throat as he held Fox's hips in a bruising grip and began to slam into him. 

The breath left Fox in a rush, and his head snapped back as the shock of his lover's sudden and violent possession hit him. Clipped, incoherent sounds pushed past his constricted throat, and he clung tightly to Alex, unable to let go. The friction of their sweat-slick bodies stimulated his long-neglected cock and took him quickly toward his long-awaited release. 

Alex met him there, continuing to pound mercilessly into him even as they both detonated and wild screams pierced the air. He continued endlessly it seemed until utter exhaustion forced him to stop. Gasping for air, he collapsed, slipping out of Fox and lying limply on his lover's heaving chest. With the exception of their labored breaths, the room was now silent. 

Alex lay motionless for a long while, feeling Fox's slowing heartbeat against his own. Finally, reluctantly, he rolled off of his lover, wincing as he lifted a weakened hand to his depleted cock and removed the used condom. He dropped his hand to the mattress, too drained yet to get up and throw the rubber away. His eyes drifted shut, and he lost consciousness for a while until he felt a gentle warmth stroking his belly. He struggled to open his eyes and found Fox kneeling beside him. His heavy gaze followed his lover's movements as his hand traveled lower, now washing his softened cock. 

Fox looked up, hearing the almost inaudible moan and met two slits of glittering green. He lowered his lashes and finished his task then took the condom from Alex's hand and disposed of both, returning to the bed and pulling the sheet up over them as he pressed his body against the younger man. His head dropped to Alex's chest, nuzzling the smooth, warm skin as his lover wrapped him in a tender embrace. 

"So you're still talking to me?" Alex asked, barely above a whisper. 

Fox lifted his head and fixed an honestly perplexed stare on the other. 

"After what I did to you," Alex explained in answer to the silent question. 

Still in submissive mode, Fox again lowered his lashes and spoke ever so softly. 

"I loved what you did to me." 

Alex reached out and stroked the top of Fox's head, and he gave his lover a tiny grin. 

"Enough to let me do it again sometime?" 

Fox sank down into Alex arms and closed his eyes. 

"Any time." 

Alex tightened his hold on the older man and pressed a soft kiss into his hair. 

"God, I feel so good. So...whole." He kissed Fox again. "I don't think I've felt this complete since..." He stopped and thought a moment. "I don't think I've _ever_ felt this complete." 

Fox smiled, kissing Alex's chest; happier than he could be that his lover had at last seemed to have found total freedom from the misery that had stalked him for so long. 

"You got me here, Fox," Alex rasped. "If it weren't for you I'd be in some sleazy motel room right now, letting some slimy bastard..." He cut himself off and turned his eyes to his lover's face. 

Fox hesitated a moment then slowly drew himself up and nuzzled the underside of Alex's chin. He kissed the stubbled surface and cautiously worked his way up to the flawlessly bowed lips, bestowing two teasing kisses on them before turning his gaze to Alex's. 

Alex looked up into his lover's exquisite, now gray-green eyes, studying them for brief seconds before rolling Fox beneath him, again giving them what they both needed before falling into exhausted, blissful slumber. 

* * *

Fox sat up, stretching his upper body and groaning softly. 

Damn, he was sore. 

He made himself get out of bed and bit back another moan. 

*God*damn, he was sore. 

Stretching again, he half smiled, half grimaced down at the unconscious demon, who had spent the entire weekend taking him apart piece by piece. 

What a fucking workout. And by the time he'd finished screaming and passed out last night, he'd come at least...shit, he couldn't _remember_ how many times he'd come. 

Christ, the man was an insatiable beast. 

The smile softened, and Fox grew thoughtful as he continued to study his lover's face. 

Alex _was_ all those things he'd just thought, and yet here, now, as he slept, there was a profoundly childlike innocence to him. It never ceased to amaze Fox, who had lain marveling at this very thing countless times before. To look at Alex now, like this, one might never guess that he'd lived the life he had. He seen too much, experienced far more than a man of his years should have...than anyone of _any_ age should, and Fox would have thought that there wouldn't be a scrap of innocence left anywhere to be found, but it was here. 

He brushed his fingertips over the glistening sable strands of Alex's hair. 

In this beautiful, sleeping face... 

Fox pulled his hand away and reluctantly retreated to the bathroom, leaving Alex still peacefully sleeping. 

He went about his morning routine, running on autopilot as his thoughts focused on the day ahead. Most especially this afternoon, when he and Alex would make the first of what would probably rank up there as the two most important phone calls of their lives. 

//Gonna be a bitch of a long morning.// 

He should stay home today, he thought abruptly. Should never have told Skinner he'd come in. He was sure Walt would have understood. 

Maybe he should call. Catch the A.D. before he left the building. Yeah. As soon as he finished shaving, he'd... 

The bathroom door opened, and Alex trudged in, still partially asleep. Passing within inches of Fox, he stopped in front of the toilet, relieving himself then turned toward the sink, nudging the older man aside to wash his hands. That done, he draped his arms around Fox's towel-wrapped waist and rested his cheek on his lover's bare shoulder. 

"How come you didn't wake me?" 

"You wore yourself out, wearing _me_ out," Fox teased softly, anointing the tip of Alex's nose with a dot of leftover shaving cream. "You needed the rest. In fact you still look pretty out of it. Why don't you go back to bed?" 

Alex rubbed at his nose then shook his head and said nothing. 

"I decided I'm going to call Skinner," Fox announced. "Tell him I'm not coming in." 

"No." 

"Yeah. Alex, I should never have told him I'd come to work today. I don't know what the hell I was thinking. I'm not going to be able to get much done, and I don't want to leave you alone..." 

"Why not?" 

"Too much time to pace. There's nothing worse than anticipation." Fox kissed the side of the younger man's head. "And even though we know the tests are going to come out fine, you can't tell me that you're not anxious about it." 

Alex shrugged. "Yeah. Sure...a little." 

"Me too." Fox turned and wrapped his arms around his lover. "So let's be anxious together." He displayed a devilish grin. "Maybe we can even find some way to distract each other." 

Alex laughed softly. 

"After spending practically the entire weekend in bed, you can even _think_ about going at it again?" 

"What're you complaining about?" Fox chuckled, giving the other man a playful swat on the rear. "*I'm* the one who got worked over." 

"I couldn't have done a very good job," Alex tossed back, "if you're ready to go this soon afterward." 

"You did a hell of a good job," Fox answered, his voice lowering to a gravelly moan. "So good I'm thinking about an encore." 

"Fox," Alex gasped as the older man stroked a hand over his chest and lower abdomen. "You should go to work." 

"Don't want to go," Fox whispered, his hand moving lower. "Want to stay here with you." His fingers brushed the tip of Alex's awakening cock. "Want to go back to bed. Get on my hands and knees..." He squeezed the rapidly hardening organ. "...and take this up my ass..." He released a heavy, stuttering breath into Alex's ear. "...hard." 

"Fuck," Alex breathed, ripping the towel from Fox's waist and grasping a handful of hair. He pulled Fox into a searing kiss then released his mouth abruptly, pushing the older man into the bedroom. 

"Call Skinner." 

Fox fell onto the bed and picked up the phone, punching in Skinner's number with trembling fingers. The phone rang three times, and he was beginning to think that Skinner might have left early when the A.D. finally picked up. 

"Yeah?" 

"Walt. It's me." 

"Mulder. What's up? I was just getting ready to leave." 

"Yeah, I uh...I figured. I wanted to catch you before you did." 

"Okay. What's up? You need a ride or something?" 

"No. No, actually, I...I'm going to stay home today." 

"Oh. Are you all right?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." 

"Krycek?" 

"He's okay too. But uh...I think I'd just like to stay here and wait for those results...you know..." 

"Oh. Yeah. I understand...you probably wouldn't be able to get much work done today, anyway." 

"Yeah, I doubt it." 

"All right then. Good luck, Mulder...to both of you." 

Mulder smiled at the sincere gesture. 

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later." 

Disconnecting, Fox dropped the phone down on the nightstand, completely missing the cradle, his attention turned back to Alex, who was eyeing him much like a starving man would a five course meal. The expression on the younger man's face gave rise to a soft laugh. 

"What's so funny?" Alex growled, reaching for the older man and jerking him down to the mattress. 

Still smiling, Fox responded. 

"I was watching you sleep earlier, and I was thinking to myself how sweet and innocent you looked. You look like the farthest thing from innocent right now." 

Fox groaned at the low, nasty chuckle he received in answer. Before he could say another word, Alex pounced. 

The rest of the morning went by in a loud, sweaty blur, and when the room finally went silent for the last time, it was nearly noon. The two men dragged themselves out of bed, showered, dressed and retreated to the kitchen for a bite to eat. 

"So," Alex began, opening the refrigerator door and peering inside. "We didn't have breakfast, but it's lunch time. What d'you think?" 

"I think my ass hurts," Fox grunted as he lowered himself carefully into a chair. 

"Awww." Grinning, Alex looked up over the door at Fox. "Want me to get you a pillow?" 

"Thanks for your sympathy." 

Alex shut the door and crossed over to his seated lover. 

"Please, Alex," he whined, mimicking Fox's voice. "Hard. I want it hard..." He laughed at the answering scowl. "Next time I won't listen to you." 

The scowl turned to an all out pout. 

"You won't?" 

"Nope. Not if you're going to complain about it later." 

"Who said I was complaining? I was simply stating a fact." 

"And looking for sympathy." 

"Can I help it if I love having your attention?" 

"You always have my undivided attention," Alex promised, kissing Fox softly before pulling back and slapping his lover's knee. "Now, tell me what you want. I'm starving." 

Finally agreeing on what to have, Fox helped Alex prepare their brunch, then the two ate, each silently amazed at the other's hearty appetite. 

Once the kitchen had been put back into order, Fox looked down at his watch. 

"One-forty. Simmons said mid-afternoon. You want to give it until about three then call?" 

"Yeah, I guess." Alex took Fox's hand and led him out into the living room. "Though I'm tempted to try right now." 

"We can if you really want to." 

"No," Alex said with a heavy sigh. "He _did_ say mid-afternoon. Let's not bug the guy." 

Fox nodded in agreement and joined Alex on the sofa, following his lover's gaze to the aquarium. They watched in silence for a while as the two angelfish glided back and forth together. 

"He really does like that other fish. He never got that close to any of the others...unless he was getting ready to eat one of them." 

"Just takes the love of one good fish," Alex cracked then rested his head on Fox's shoulder. "Like us." 

Fox shook with silent laughter. "You're comparing us to a couple of fish?" 

Alex shrugged and wrapped his arms around the other man. Fox brought a hand up to his cheek, stroking the smooth skin and kissed the top of his head as he continued to watch the graceful pair in the tank. 

An hour filled with nothing followed, neither man willing to break the meaningful silence. Minutes later, Fox glanced down at his watch and took a fortifying breath. 

"I guess we should call now," he said softly, his voice jarring Alex out of himself. The younger man lifted his head from Fox's shoulder and gave him a tiny smile. 

"Guess so." 

He lifted himself from the sofa, followed by Fox, and he picked up the card that Agent Simmons had given them. Handing the phone to Fox, he read the number then waited. 

"...Agent Simmons please." Fox reached out and took Alex's hand, squeezing it reassuringly as he waited for the tech to take the phone. "...Simmons. It's Mulder. Yeah. You got those test results for me? Yeah, he's right here...yeah. I understand...okay." 

Alex gave Fox an impatient, curious look. 

"He just wanted me to understand that he could only give each test result to the person it was intended for. Protocol and all that," Fox whispered as he waited for Simmons to get their folders. 

Alex nodded his understanding and emitted a heavy sigh. 

Fox gave the anxious man's hand another squeeze and returned his attention to the phone. 

"Yeah, I'm here." 

He was silent for a few seconds, then a smile spread across his face. 

"Thanks, Simmons. Here, I'll give Alex the phone." 

Grinning broadly, Alex leaned in for a quick, celebratory kiss then hoisted the phone to his ear. 

"Simmons. Yeah..." 

Several seconds passed...several more than it had taken for Fox to get his own results, and he stopped breathing as the grin faded slowly from Alex's face. 

"Yeah," Alex croaked just above a whisper, "I...I understand...right...I'll...I'll tell him. Thank...thanks." 

Fox stood frozen as Alex gently placed the phone down and turned slightly away from him. His mouth began to move, his jaw feeling rusty and heavy, and then a sound came out. A soft click emanating from his suddenly desiccated throat. That was all. 

"Simmons said to tell you that it's important that you go back in three months and get tested again," Alex said softly, flatly. "And...every three months after that for as long as we're..." 

He couldn't speak any more. He couldn't think. All he could do right now was the one thing he didn't want to do. He closed his eyes, unable to stop the horrific pain of the moment from taking him over. The next thing he knew, he was being held in the trembling warmth of Fox's arms. 

//Fox. Oh, God. Oh, God, Fox. Please...this is my punishment. _Mine_. Keep him out of it. _Please_ , oh, God, please keep him out of it.// 

"Alex," Fox gasped, choking on the single word. "I...I don't..." The shaking increased, and he buried his face in his stricken lover's hair. 

This wasn't happening. It wasn't. It *couldn't* be...IT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN THIS WAY. 

//Oh, _Jesus_.// 

Fox took several shuddering breaths, trying to pull himself together. He could fall apart later. Right now he needed to concentrate solely on Alex. He had to... 

Choking back a hysterical sob, he tightened his hold on the man standing quietly in his arms. 

"It's going to be all right," he promised, asking himself if he was out of his mind for even saying the words. "It's not," he rambled, "not like it was fifteen years ago. Medicine has come a long way in helping people live with..." He choked again. "It's going to be all right, baby. We'll find out who the best doctor is in this area, and we'll see him. Find out what we need to do and..." 

We. We, we, we, we... 

It was all Alex heard. All that filtered in through the fog that was surrounding him. 

Fox had every intention of going through this with him. Of course he did. And he would. 

That should have been a comforting thing. Something for Alex to cling to in the sea of blackness he was now drowning in. But all he could feel was sick. He'd just condemned the only man he'd ever love to a life of doctor's visits and medications and worry and test after test after fucking test and...and... 

He broke from Fox's embrace and staggered through the spinning room, blindly finding the bathroom. Fox was right behind, catching him, softening his fall as he began to wretch into the toilet, bringing up everything he'd eaten. When it was over, he went limp, slumping over onto his side on the floor, and Fox was still there behind him, pulling him into his arms. 

"I love you," Fox whispered, the words breaking apart in his throat. "We're going to do this together, Alex. You and me." 

Those last words hung in the air as Fox lay there, his shattered lover wrapped in his arms. The awful reality of what their life would now be sinking deeper into his consciousness. 

He began to cry. 

* * *

End? 

Hey, wouldn't it be a hoot if I said yes? 

January, 2002 

Archived: January 14, 2002 

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Aries 


End file.
